Los Siete Pecados Capitales
by FlorLizano
Summary: Una mujer que incubo y engendro al pecado que se dividió en siete parte, y en poco tiempo un infierno crearon. Una caprichosa hechicera que transciende en el tiempo, la historia del tiempo. -Se necesitan OC's-
1. Chapter 1

Los Siete Crimines y Castigos.

El pecado capital nació de una mujer llamada Lynn Sucrette. Su pecado fue dividido en 7 partes por sus "amados hijos".

La lujuria una "Flor" creció en una "Espada".

De la "semilla" de la gula creció una "copa".

Bajo la luna fue pulida la "Piedra" soberbia, que se convirtió en un "espejo" de cuatro piezas, brillando junto a un pequeño frasco.

La perezosa "Muñeca" de cuerda se mueve con el "Viento" invisible.

Un par de "Tijeras" se sumergen por error en un "Manantial", un manantial del color de la sangre envidiosa.

La "Cuchara" codiciosa escava en la "Tierra" invisible.

Y en el "Bosque" una "Llave" se esconde, con una gran cantidad de Ira.

 **Ficha:**

 **-Nombre y Apellido:**

 **-Edad: (Entre 14 a 30)**

 **-Descripción física :**

 **-Personalidad:**

 **-Chico: (Pueden ser incluso un OC de ustedes)**

 **-Relación con el chico: (Amistad, amor, etc…)**

 **-Gustos:**

 **-Disgustos:**

 **-Pecado:**

 **-Mag o human :**

 **-Relación con Lena:**


	2. Held

**_Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la maravillosa ChinoMiko y a Beemoov, los OC's a sus hermosos dueños, siendo Lena y alguno que otro personaje de mi pertenencia. Algunas cosas están basadas en Evillious Chronicles. Créditos a sus creadores._**

Dos chicas se adentraban por el bosque. La primera, Lena, era de baja estatura, su cabello café era largo hasta sus caderas y lacio, ojos rojos y piel blanca; cintura y caderas que toda chica envidiaría, más sus pechos y su trasero eran "muy pequeños". La segunda chica, Diane, era su misma estatura, tez blanco, cabello rubio cenizo hasta la cintura bastante rizado y ojos cafés con un cuerpo bastante sano y muy bien proporcionado.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, un gran árbol en medio del bosque, ambas chasquearon sus dedos al mismo tiempo y sus vestimentas de "adolescentes" cambio a vestidos medievales y capas negras.

-Mucho mejor así, ¿no crees Diane?- Dijo Lena sacudiendo su vestido rojo.

-¿Sabes que ahora debo usar otra vez mis lentes? Es algo que no me gusta, prefiero las lentillas- Respondió Diane poniéndose sus lentes.

Lena ignoro su comentario y toco suavemente el árbol. No hubo contestación. Volvió a tocarlo y otra vez no hubo respuesta.

-Déjamelo a mí- Dijo Diane, Lena retrocedió un poco esperando a que Diane hiciera algo.- ¡Held!- Gritó Diane.- ¡Maya ha sido secuestrada!

Al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras el gran árbol abrió los ojos y miro a las chicas enfrente de él.

-¿Dónde está mi hija?- Fue lo que pronuncio el árbol enojado.- Yo les di la tarea de cuidarla, ¿para esto me pediste volverla humana?- Dijo el árbol mientras observaba fijamente a Lena.

La hechicera estalló en una risa, mientras el Dios la miraba entre la confusión y el enojo.

-¿Enserio crees que dejaría a TU hija sola? Ella esta con su buen amigo Castiel y Érzebeth en el parque Elphegort.-Dijo la hechicera mientras calmaba su risa.

-¿¡Lo dejaste con ese vándalo!?- Levanto la voz el árbol haciendo caer a Diane, seguido de un golpe de la hechicera.

-Puedes que seas un Dios, pero no te da derecho a levantarle la voz a una dama.- Dijo Lena mientras ayudaba a Diane a levantarse.- Maya está cuidándolo, Germanie está detrás de él, piensa que es un buen candidato para ser el pecador de la Lujuria.- Dijo Lena.- Y tú sabes que Germanie ya tiene bastante ventaja, ya tiene poseída a una persona con la Soberbia y tiene el contenedor de la Lujuria, Gula y Envidia. Ella solo quiere tomar venganza hacia mi persona.- Concluyó Lena.

-Ella es más que un simple gato que toma cuerpos de hechiceros menos poderosos que ella, no entiendo como no has podido atraparla después de todos estos siglos.- Dijo Held.- Tú tienes la inmortalidad.

-¿No has escuchado eso de que los gatos tienen 9 vidas?- Se burló Lena.- Pero ahora con la ayuda de mis queridísimas aprendices tenemos más ventaja.

-Y también tenemos a Ellen, ella podría darnos los contenedores.- Dijo Diane.

-¿Entonces para qué han venido?

-Diane esta celosa.- Dijo Diane para luego silbar.

-¿¡Que!?- Dijo una Lena completamente sonrojada.

-Después de siglos, ¿alguien conquistó el corazón de la "gran" hechicera de Evillious?-Dijo Held remarcando el "gran".

-Eso no es cierto… Bueno si, un poco… ¡Pero no era esto por lo que vine! Es sobre el contenedor de la Soberbia, está dividido en 4 partes, y tengo la teoría de que puede tener poseída a 4 personas al mismo tiempo. Ámber tiene uno, pero Castiel también. Castiel es el que más posibilidades tiene de ser poseído tanto por la Lujuria o la Soberbia. Los otros dos espejos no sabemos dónde están, pero creemos que Nathaniel sabe algo. Pero Maya al ser muy buena amiga de Castiel, queremos que nos des el permiso de que tu hija vaya a casa de este para tomar uno de los contenedores.

-¿Mi hija?¿El único tesoro que tengo en la casa de un vago que puede ser poseído por la LUJURIA?-Dijo Held- ¿Debes estar loca?

-¿Eso es un no?.- Dijo Diane- Yo podría acompañarla, si deseas…

Held miró un tiempo a Diane, analizando cada parte de la ex espíritu, su cabello, sus ojos, su vestido verde y amarillos. Held necesitaba cuidar a su hija.

-Vé tu Diane, cuida a mi hija.

-Bien.

Dicho esto la hechicera y su aprendiz chasquearon sus dedos, volviendo a sus antiguas vestimentas y salieron del bosque, en busca de la amada hija del Dios.

 ** _RE CULERO PERO ES CULPA DE SHA NUA :v_**


End file.
